swse_omnibusfandomcom-20200214-history
Scoundrel
Scoundrels at Large Scoundrels are rogues—good, bad, and neutral—who either live outside the law or fight against it in order to get the upper hand. They can come from any world or region of the galaxy. Most use their intelligence and dexterity to accomplish tasks, and many rely on charisma as a fallback when all else fails. The scoundrel gets by with bravado, cunning, duplicity, and trickery. They live by their wits, lying, cheating, stealing, and even fighting when the need arises. Exploits Many scoundrels live a life of adventure for the excitement it provides. Others go adventuring to advance their illicit careers. Some are good-hearted rogues in it for the thrill or to right a wrong done to them or those they love. Others are despicable knaves who serve only one master—the greed that swells inside them. More often, an adventurous scoundrel falls somewhere in the middle, changing allegiance and attitudes as the political climate changes, until something larger than himself sets him on a particular course through the galaxy. Adventurous scoundrels call themselves smugglers, pirates, outlaws, gamblers, slicers, con artists, thieves, rogues, and spies. Characteristics Scoundrels have a knack for getting into and out of trouble. They have an instinct for self-preservation that keeps them alive, but it’s usually tempered with a need to experience the thrills that their profession has to offer, and many adventurous scoundrels are also saddled with a sense of honor that sometimes makes them go against their natural inclinations. Background Scoundrels don’t often start out seeking to defy authority and break the law. Some are thrust into the profession as a means of rebellion. Others wind up on the wrong side of the law due to bad luck, poor decisions, or circumstances beyond their control. The skills they pick up along the way make them great members of any mission team. Examples of Scoundrels Han Solo, Lando Calrissian, Dash Rendar, Dexter Jettster, Ghent, Watto Scoundrel Class Traits Scoundrels have the following game statistics: Abilities Dexterity and Intelligence are the scoundrel’s most important ability scores, because they must have quick reflexes and a sharp wit to survive. Charisma is important for talking one’s way out of trouble, and Wisdom is useful for spotting trouble before it finds the Scoundrel. Hit Points Scoundrels begin play at 1st level with a number of hit points equal to 18 + their Constitution modifier. At each level after 1st, nobles gain 1d hit points + their Constitution modifier. Force Points Scoundrels gain a number of Force points equal to 5 + one-half their character level (rounded down) at 1st level and every time they gain a new level in this class. Any Force points left over from previous levels are lost. Defense Bonuses At 1st level, you gain a +2 class bonus to your Reflex Defense, and a +1 class bonus to your Will Defense. Skills Nobles start with 4 + their Intelligence modifier in trained skills chosen from the following class skills: Acrobatics, Deception, Gather Information, Initiative, Knowledge (taken individually), Mechanics, Perception, Persuasion, Pilot, Stealth, Use Computer. Starting feats A Scoundrel receives the following feats at first level: Point Blank Shot Weapon Proficiency (pistols, simple weapons) Bonus Feats At each even-numbered level (2nd, 4th, 6th, …), you gain a bonus feat. This feat must be selected from the following list, and you must meet any prerequisites (if any) for that feat: Deadeye, Dodge, Melee Defense, Mobility, Precise Shot, Quick Draw, Rapid Shot, Running Attack, Skill Focus, Skill Training, Vehicular Combat, Weapon Proficiency (advanced melee weapons). Talents At 1st level and every odd-numbered level thereafter, (3rd, 5th, 7th, …), you select a talent from any of the following talent trees. You may choose a talent from any tree you wish, but you must meet the prerequisites (if any) of the chosen talent. No talent can be selected more than once unless expressly indicated. Click on the links to learn more about a given talent tree or talent. Credits A 1st-level scoundrel starts play with 3d4 × 250 credits. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Gameplay Category:Character Category:Heroic Classes Category:Core Rules